Time Doesn't Heal Everything
by RavenAmongstDarkness
Summary: Aang hurts Toph, then, Toph goes missing. Aang searches for her for four years with no luck, until King Bumi sends a letter saying she's in Omashu. Will Toph forgive Aang? Taang, Zutara, Sukka, & others. I suck at summaries, please read!  Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p>One year after the war, the Gaang met up and decided to stay in Ba Sing Se for a couple weeks to catch up.<p>

One morning Toph and Katara decide to have a sparring session. Toph, wanting to make things interesting, suggested they drink some catus juice. Katara immediately dismissed the idea, but when Toph called her a "goody-two-shoes wimp", she drank three bottles full.

Sparring while on catus juice is _not_ a safe idea.

Katara ended up with a black eye and a bloody nose when Toph hurled a chunk of rock at her, thinking she would dodge it. But she was too slow, and the rock hit her. The hit sobered Katara up, and the worry for her friend sobered Toph up. After _many_ apologies and throwing the cactus juice into a river, they began walking home.

"Don't worry about it." Katara assured. "I'll heal myself as soon as we get home. But I think I'll take up your offer on that spa day and shopping."

Toph relaxed when she saw Katara wasn't mad at her. Three years ago she would've said "Rub some dirt on it and let's go brag about my win, Sugar Queen!" But now Toph was more matured and a gentler person. But, of course, she was still Toph.

"I owe you that much, Sugar Queen." Toph replied.

When they entered the house they were greeted by Aang.

"Hey guys! How was your d-" Aang stopped rambling when he saw Katara's black eye and dried blood in her left nostril.

"Katara! What happened?"

"It's nothing, Aang. " Katara said turning to face him.

"No, Katara. Tell me what happened. Bloody noses and black eyes don't just _happen._" He demanded an explanation. Katara had explained she didn't feel the way he felt about her shortly after the war ended, and he accepted it. She was now with Zuko, and Aang was fine with it, happy even. But he was still very protective over his first love.

Zuko, Sokka and Suki came hurriedly having hear Aang raise his voice.

"Toph wanted to spar and we made it interesting by drinking some catus juice. I wasn't paying attention when Toph threw a chunk of rock at me. Sorta' my fault, not paying attention while sparring with Toph." Katara chuckled. "I'm fine though, just gotta heal myself and I'll be all better."

Aang was glaring at Toph. "How could you be so irresponsible?" He sneered, anger running through his veins.

"Look, I've already apologized to Katara and she accepted, Twinkle Toes. But to make it up to her, Katara is going to-" She didn't get to finish her sentence, as she was interupted by Aang's fist slamming into her face and then into her stomach. He also used airbending with his punches to make her fly across the room into the utensils cabinet.

_**"HOW COULD YOU HURT KATARA LIKE THAT? YOU'RE A TERRIBLE PERSON, TOPH! YOU CARE FOR NO ONE BUT YOURSELF! NO WONDER YOUR PARENTS HID YOU AWAY LIKE THAT, THEY WERE PROBABLY DEEPLY ASHAMED AND EMBARRASSED BY YOU! AND, YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE JUST A-"  
><strong>_

Aang didn't get to finish his sentence either, as he was tackled by Zuko.

Zuko didn't love Toph like he loved Katara, but he did love her _**alot**_. She had been the first to accept him into the Gaang, he could tell her anything, and she was his best friend. So, he was _**very**_ protective of her like a big brother would be of his little sister.

Zuko stood over him, breathing heavily with smoke coming out of his nostrils and mouth.

Aang looked around the room. Sokka, Suki, and Katara were all kneeling down next to a bloodied Toph. When he had slammed her into the utensils cabinet, two large knives had fallen down on her. One had left a large stratch on her left cheek, and one was lodged in her stomach. Her head was also bleeding from how hard it had hit the cabinet. She was staring at him with her sightless eyes.

She slowly stood up, ignoring all the hands outstretched to help her. She grabbed the handle of the knife in her stomach and pulled it out as if it was a splinter, grimacing slightly at the pain.

She opened her mouth to speak and they were all expecting her to yell at Aang.

"Katara, can you heal my stomach, please?" She asked quietly, so quiet she was barely heard. Everyone was scared, from her injuries and the fact she just asked something and said please. Toph never said please or asked for things, she demanded.

Katara began healing her with water from her skin, that she still carried around, while everyone watched.

Aang was jerked out of his thoughts when he felt Zuko's fist hit his jaw roughly, then another punch to his stomach.

"I'll stop there. Because unlike you, I know when enough is _enough_." Zuko spat coldy. Then, he walked over to Toph, who's healing session was done, and lightly pressed a kiss on her forehead, and walked outside.

Sokka walked over to Aang, jerked him up by the arm and dragged him outside.

* * *

><p>Once they were outside, Sokka began talking.<p>

"What the hell, Aang? How could you do that? To _Toph_ of all people?"

"She deserved it." Aang remarked, his voice emotionless.

That earned him a punch to the face by a certain Water Tribe warrior.

* * *

><p>Katara put a gentle hand on Toph's shoulder. She had just gotten done healing her and she was perfectly fine<p>

"Aang was just upset, Toph. He.. he didn't m-"

"Katara, it's fine." Toph interrupted, removing her hand from her shoulder.

Zuko and Sokka entered the room and shortly began their attempts to make Toph feel better.

Without any warning, Toph walked over to each of her friends, and gave them a hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you guys." Toph said, with a smile as fake as Azula, and walked outside. But before anyone could follow her, she earthbended an earth tent around herself.

They all stood there in silent worry.

Zuko was the first to speak up.

"Me and Sokka are gonna go talk to Aang. Katara, you and Suki go talk to Toph. Sound good?"

Sokka, Katara, and Suki all nodded at the young Fire Lord.

"Good. Come on, Sokka."

* * *

><p>"Aang," Zuko started, sitting down next to the young Avatar. "You were way out of line."<p>

"Yeah," Sokka agreed. "You were so out of line that you weren't even _near_ the line anymore! You can't even see the line!"

Zuko rolled his eyes at Sokka's lame joke. "To make it worse, you hurt Toph really bad.."

"She'll be fine." Aang said carelessly.

"Toph is the toughest person I've ever met, I know she'll be fine. But she's still a woman, and man should never harm a woman, unless out of self-defense. And, no one should ever hurt their friend like you've hurt Toph, physically _and_ emotionally."

"I agree, Aang. You may have hurt her pretty bad physically, but you hurt her more emotionally. You know how Toph is about her parents." Sokka added.

"You shouldn't have said what you said, Aang." Zuko pointed out. "Accidents like that happen to us all the time, and Toph is going to make it up to Katara by taking her to the spa tomorrow and getting her new clothes, Katara told us."

"That's what Toph was trying to tell you earlier right before you punched her and went **_Azula_** on her."

"If anything shows how upset she was at what you said, it's the fact that she didn't scream at you or hurt you." Zuko said, standing up and walking over to Sokka before continuing.

"Me and Sokka are gonna let you think alone. But you'd better apologize to Toph by tomorrow." With that said, the two older boys left the younger boy to his thoughts.

Deep down Aang knew from the very moment he punched Toph that he was freaking out over nothing. But his anger kept him from admitting it. He was so worried about Katara getting hurt. It took another few hours or so before he started feeling sorry for what happened and made up his mind to apologize to his earthbending sifu.

* * *

><p>Aang entered the house.<p>

No one said a word.

Aang sighed, and broke the silence. "Where is Toph? I need to start apologizing."

"She earthbended her little earth tent around herself," Suki said, gesturing to Toph's earth-tent. "ever since Katara got done healing her and hasn't come out since."

Aang's mouth dropped open.

"That was _four_ hours ago!"

"Exactly why we're worrying, Aang. She hasn't come out _once_, and won't answer when we talk to her." Zuko replied, his tone of voice indicated he still was upset at Aang.

"The earth did start shaking a few hours ago, but we figured that was you."

Aang's jaw dropped open. "I-I haven't been earthbending at all."

The Gaang, exchanged a look, then they all ran to Toph's earth-tent, calling for Toph.

"Toph!"

"Spirits, Toph! Come out! Or just give us a sign you're still in there!

"Toph! TOPH!"

"COME OUT, TOPH!"

Silence.

Aang earthbended Toph's earth-tent down.

She wasn't there. She was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I re-wrote alot of this entire chapter. <strong>

**IgnorantSparrow, I am so sorry. As I said, I by no means stole your idea. I've already explained what happened. But, I didn't change alot in this first chapter, just the similar dialogue, because my friend and I worked hard on it. I hope there's no hard feelings.**

**Anyways, please review, people! :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Iroh's P.O.V.<em>

Four years later...

After Toph's disappearance, as expected, the Gaang set out to look for her. They searched for almost a year, but they never could find her and they never heard from her. They did hear of her, though, for some time, she went to Omashu and trained earthbenders. They almost caught her at Ba Sing Se, she was there teaching the Dai Li metal bending. But, when they got to Ba Sing Se, she was gone without a trace.

On the first anniversary of her disappearance, the Gaang gave up on searching for her, saying she would find them when she was ready. Aang, consumed by his guilt, kept searching for the earth bender. Heck, he even looked for her in the Water Tribes.

Sokka and Suki got married, and a year later, they had a baby girl with Sokka's tan skin, blue eyes, and dark brown hair, they named her Korra. She's a water bender. Two years later, Suki gave birth to a another baby girl. She had Suki's pale skin, her grayish-purple eyes, and her auburn hair, they named her Cai. Suki's mother was a descendant of the Air Nomads, and they believe Cai may be an airbender, but she's too young to tell. Suki's now six months pregnant with what Sokka hopes is a boy. They live in the South Pole, but visit Kyoshi Island often.

My nephew and Katara's wedding is in a few weeks, and Katara's eight months pregnant with the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. [Fire Nation has a bunch of advanced tehcnology.] He's to be named Urso, for Zuko's mother. Who they found living in the Northern Air Temple by herself two years ago. They live in the Fire Nation Royal Palace.

Ty-Lee and Haru got married, and Ty-Lee is now pregnant with triplets. They live in Omashu.

Teo married Meng just a few weeks ago. They live on Kyoshi Island.

Mai married King Kuei four months ago. She's now the Earth Queen. They, of course, live in the Earth King's palace in Ba Sing Se.

Longshot and Smellerbee are engaged. They live in Ba Sing Se.

Pipsqueak joined June and Nyla in their bounty hunting business three years ago. A year later, June and Pipsqueak were expecting. She had a baby boy and they named him Jace. Pipsqueak and June are now together. June's mother watches Jace when they have to go on bounty hunts. They live in a small earth kingdom village.

Azula is now mentally stable, mostly now that my brother is in prison. But she still lives the asylum, to make sure she stays mentally healthy. Jet visits her everyday, they're in love. He lives in a cottage in the Fire Nation less than a mile away from the asylum so he can always be close to Azula. Ursa visits Azula daily, Zuko and I visit weekly.

Ursa and Hadoka are secretly dating, but I know because Ursa and I are very close. Hadoka lives in the South Pole, and Ursa lives in the Fire Nation. Hadoka visits her often, occasionally she visits him in the South Pole when my nephew will let her out of his sight or when him and Katara are visiting.

Kanna and Pakku rekindled their relationship and got married. They live in the South Pole. Pakku is training waterbenders, even females. Kanna helps Sokka and Suki look after their children.

Aang's still looking for Toph. His only constant company is Appa and Momo. Members of the Gaang sometimes meet up with him in his travels, they ask him to find a stable home, but he simply says he will as soon as he finds Toph.

Toph's in Omashu for the time being, I know because we still exchanged letters. But I respect her privacy, so I don't let her friends know of her whereabouts. Secretly, King Bumi sent a letter to every member of the Gaang, telling them of her location at his palace. They all met up & are on their way to Omashu, Toph hasn't the slightest clue.

Me? Oh, well, I stayed in the Fire Nation, to help Zuko with his Fire Lord duties when he gets overwhelmed. I also adopted The Duke, and he is now in Fire Nation school. We live in a nice house in the Fire Nation that Zuko pays for.

Now that you're all caught up, let's go see what happens in Omashu, shall we? Hahaha, this should be interesting..

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this chapter all by myself! :)<br>**

**I know, I know. This chapter is so short. I just wanted to explain what happened with everyone, who they ended up marrying, how many kids they had, etc. And I just liked the idea of Iroh telling you guys what happened. **

**So, please review. This is my first story, so be nice, please. **

****Love you guys! :)**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aang is seventeen, Toph is almost seventeen, Katara is nineteen, Zuko is twenty one, Sokka is twenty, Suki is almost twenty.<strong>

* * *

><p>With the Gaang..<p>

King Bumi had sent letters to each member of The Gaang saying Toph was in Omashu. This was the first they had heard of her in two years, so they all agreed to meet up at the Fire Nation Palace and travel to Omashu together. They all arrived at the palace about two days after they received King Bumi's letter.

After exchanging hugs and greetings, the Gaang loaded onto Appa and started for Omashu. For the past three hours, they talked about random things; memories from the war days, weddings, their children, etc.

But, no one ever brought up how reuniting with Toph would be, or anything about her. Because they weren't sure if she would still be there when they got there. It had happened before, and they didn't want to get their hopes up for nothing like they had years ago.

Aang had been painfully silent, speaking only when asked a question, and all his smiles had been fake.

After what seemed like years, they had arrived at King Bumi's palace. You could've cut the tension in the air with a knife as they walked to King Bumi's throne room. All just praying and pleading to the Gods that Toph was still in there.

The gigantic doors to King Bumi's throne room creaked open as they approached, and they all came to an immediate stop.

A beautiful young woman dressed in a light green tunic and dark green shorts with pale-white skin and jet black hair was sitting in a rock chair across from Bumi that obviously wasn't there before.

Her expression was mildly amused when they first entered, but when she heard the doors open she put her feet on the ground. Then her jaw dropped open.

For one minute everything was dead silent. Katara was the first to break the silence.

"TOPH!" She screamed with enthusiasm. Then she proceeded to run to the blind girl as fast as she could. Which was more like hurried waddling with her huge eight month-pregnant belly, with Suki waddling behind with her large six-month pregnant belly.

Although she had avoided them for the past four years, she was excited to see her friends. She met them with just as much enthusiasm as they had had showed her.

"SUGAR QUEEN! FAN GIRL!"

They gripped each other as if the other one would disappear at any second, grinning like idiots and giggling like children.

As Toph didn't run away or yell at them, the guys ran up to her and hugged her as well. All except Aang.

_'Spirits, she.. she's beautiful.'_ Aang thought, starring at her, mouth agape.

The last time he had saw her, she had been a pretty thirteen year old. But now, she was a beautiful sixteen year old. She had developed _very_ nice curves, and she now let her black hair flow down her back. She was still the shortest of the Gaang though, she had only grown a few inches over the years. But her bangs still hung over her sightless green eyes as they did four years ago. Aang had to resist the urge to tuck them behind her ear.

He was so deep in thought he didn't notice everyone starring at him.

Aang was about to say something to Toph, when King Bumi got up from his chair the throne room.

"Hello, Aang and Aang's friends." King Bumi grinned. "I see you've already reunited with our earthbending lady here."

"Yes, thank you for arranging this, King Bumi." Zuko said gratefully, hugging Toph and kissing her forehead.

"I hope you're not upset with me, Toph." King Bumi said.

"Hm..I think you'll have to make it up to me with some fire whiskey. I haven't had any since the last time I saw Zuko in the Fire Nation." Toph replied mischievously.

"I knew you'd be wanting some of this, Champ." Zuko grinned and handed her a bottle of fire whiskey.

Toph looked at Zuko with her sightless eyes and grinned. "Well, what are you waiting for? Open it, Sparky!"

The entire Gaang was all thinking the same thing. _'She hasn't changed a bit.'_

"Hey, how about we all go to our rooms and get settled in, and then come back here for dinner. Sound good?" Katara suggested.

Everyone nodded.

"I'm taking the fire whiskey with me!" Toph exclaimed, clutching the bottle tightly. They all laughed, even Aang.

"Well, I'll let you all catch up. I'll be joining you all for breakfast in the morning. Goodbye for now." King Bumi said, and walked out of the room while laughing crazily.

"Alright, all us girls are going to go get ready and catch up. We'll see you guys at dinner in an hour, okay?" Suki said.

Aang, Zuko, and Sokka all nodded. Sokka and Zuko both went and hugged Toph one more time before walking out of the room with Aang.

* * *

><p>As soon as the doors shut behind them, Zuko and Sokka both smacked Aang on the back of his bald head.<p>

"Hey!" Aang yelled, rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"Why didn't you apologize Toph? Or at least talk to her?" Zuko asked, frustrated.

"I.." Why _hadn't_ he talked to her and apologize? "I-I don't know.. I just couldn't think of a-anything to say to her.. She just looked so different.." Aang murmured, his head hung low.

Sokka grinned so wide it would have put the Cheshire cat to shame. "Zuko! It seems our little Aang is in _looovvveeee!_" He exclaimed, pointing to Aang's blushing face.

Zuko looked at Aang's blush and busted out laughing. "Oh, Agni! Your face is redder than the Fire Nation flag!"

Aang desperately tried to change the subject, but they just kept laughing. So, Aang decided to go out on his glider for a little while to escape his tormenters.

* * *

><p>With the girls in Suki's room..<p>

"So, Toph. You're not still mad at Aang for what happened, are you? And why'd you run away and avoid us for all this time?"

"Nah, I'm not mad." She replied, emotionless. "So, I heard you and Sparky are getting married, Sweetness."

Suki and Katara exchanged a look, she was changing the subject.

"Yes, we are. The ceremony is going to be at the Fire Nation Palace, of cour- _Wait_, how could you possibly know?"

"Iroh told me, I visited him right before I came to Omashu."

"Oh. Well, I'm actually very glad we found you before the wedding. Because, I was just wondering, will you be my maid-of-honor?"

"Erm.. I don't know, Sugar Queen..."

"Toph! It's my wedding!" Katara whined.

"Well.. okay. As long as the bridesmaid dress isn't horrific-looking."

"Oh, yay! Thank you so much, Toph! Your dress is completely _gorgeous!_ I promise!"

"That actually just made me _more_ scared.." Toph grimaced.

"It's dark green, strapless, and should come at least to your knees. Oh! And the green will go _wonderfully _with Aang's orange tie!"

She panicked. "_Wait,_ why does it matter if my dress will go with Aang's tie?" Toph asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because he'll be walking you down the isle."

"What? Why can't Sokka walk me?"

"Because he's walking Suki. Plus, the maid-of-honor and the best-man always walk together." Katara answered. Then she grinned and looked at Suki, who was also grinning.

"You're not mad at Aang. So why does it matter if you walked with him?" Suki asked, with fake innocence.

"It-it doesn't. It's fine, I'll walk with Twinkletoes. No biggie." She said, attempting to keep some of her dignity.

"Well, _great._" Katara grinned.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a bath. See you guys at dinner." She stood up and began walking towards the door.

Katara grabbed her arm to stop her. "Toph. Promise me we'll see you at dinner.. Please."

Toph sighed. "I promise, Katara. I won't run away." She gave Katara and Suki a reassuring smile and walked out of the room.

As soon as she was gone, Katara turned to Suki. "You know what we have to do, right?"

"Stop getting pregnant? My ribs are too freaking sore from all these kids kicking them!"

"Nice to know. But I meant we have to get Toph and Aang together!"

"But, how? There's still so much tension between them from that fight, especially since Aang hasn't apologized to her. And you know Toph, Katara, she's not gonna talk to him alone. And Aang's not gonna do it in front of us."

Katara grinned from ear to ear mischievously. "Suki, I have an idea.."

* * *

><p>At dinner..<p>

Katara, Zuko, Suki, and Sokka all waited for Toph and Aang just outside the dining hall.

"You guys know what to do, right?" Katara asked. The three others nodded.

"Alright, here comes Toph. Get ready, guys." Sokka warned.

"Hi, Toph." They all said simultaneously.

"Uh, hi?" Toph pulled a face. "You guys are being creepy. But I'm too hungry to care, c'mon let's eat!"

"Hey guys." Aang said, making all them jump except Toph. "Let's go eat."

"Before we eat, Bumi said he has a surprise for us in the broom closet over there." Zuko said, point to the tiny closet in the hallway.

"What could be in a closet? And why would he put it in a closet?" Toph wondered aloud.

"I don't know, Bumi's weird." Sokka stated.

"Yeah, he is and he always has been." Aang said.

"Well, let's stop wondering and go see what it is!" Suki exclaimed.

The Gaang walked down the hall. Katara, Suki, Sokka, and Suki positioning themselves so that Toph and Aang were in the front.

When they reached the door, the others were basically smothering Toph and Aang up against the door.

"Open the door, Aang." Zuko ordered.

Aang reluctantly opened the door and peered inside. He saw nothing, so he turned around to say something and suddenly, he felt Sokka's palm hit his chest and push him backwards into the closet, making him hit the wall in the tiny closet. Then he saw Zuko push Toph into the closet. 'Causing her to ram into his chest and heard the door slam.

_**"WHAT THE HELL?"**_ Toph yelled, obviously aggravated.

"BYE!" The Gaang simultaneously. Toph and Aang could hear them all laughing as they walked down the hallway.

Aang looked down at Toph. The closet was so tiny that she was pressed up against his chest with her head pretty much on his left shoulder.

"Sorry," Toph said, blushing. "I, uh, can't really move at all."

"Me either." He replied, blushing as well.

She sighed and looked up at him. Both of them blushed even more at the fact that their lips were mere centimeters away.

"So, when do you think we're getting out of here, TwinkleToes?"

Aang smiled a_ real_ smile for once four years. She called him Twinkletoes.

* * *

><p><strong>Has Toph <em>really<em> forgiven Aang? Will Aang apologize to her? What's gonna happen in the closet? Apologizes? Yelling? _Kissing, maybe?_**

**If you wanna find out the answers to these questions, there is something you can do...**

**REVIEW CHILDREN! REVIEW! I NEED INSPIRATION!  
><strong>


End file.
